This disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for removing fishing tackle from fish. More particularly, this disclosure relates to methods and devices for spreading open the jaw of a fish.
An important activity in the sport of fishing is to remove fishing tackle from the fish after landing same. Numerous tools, devices and techniques have been advanced to facilitate the removal of the fishing tackle. For some fish which have relatively small and/or strong jaws, the removal can be quite problematic. If a landed fish is to be released, it is highly desirable to minimize damage to the mouth and jaw structure and other internal structures of the fish. For certain fish species with relatively small and strong mouth/jaw structures, it is highly desirable to force the jaws apart to provide a stable enlarged opening for the tackle removing process.